


Lost

by syrnphonie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Historical References, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda?, So so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrnphonie/pseuds/syrnphonie
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt travelled to England for another World Meeting. However, he wasn't expecting to meet someone on the streets of London. At night. In the rain. Without anywhere to go.
Relationships: Germany (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I started working on this story a long long time ago. Like years ago? But I've never gotten out of loving Hetalia, so this is always in the back of my mind kind of? The first two chapters are way old, so they're really gross, but the third and fourth chapter are newer. Also, I'm so self-conscious about posting this because I feel like AO3 is top-tier, but haha oh well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I'm always open to feedback!

"This is why I never come to England,'' a blonde shakes his head while briskly walking down the empty streets. Rain pounded against him; he should've been prepared for that meeting with Arthur. He did tell him the weather was like this often. 

_'So make sure to bring an umbrella! You wouldn't want to forget to bring it anywhere.'_ _  
_

_'Then why do you never carry one, Kirkland?'_ _  
_

_Arthur growled, 'Haven't I told you? Real Gentlemen don't use umbrellas!' He then muttered under his breath, '..Git...'_ _  
_

_The taller man chuckled, 'I'm sure a Real Gentleman uses that kind of language.'_ _  
_

_Arthur sneered over the phone, 'Just.. Do it!' And hung up._ _  
_

The man's face held a small smirk, "Making smart remarks towards Arthur just gives me something to do. Besides work, of course."

With a sigh the man continued on into the night, wind howling in his ears. There was an eave that the man could barely make out. As he got closer, he could see a small figure sheltering itself from the downpour.

"Hallo?" His voice bellowed against the empty space. The figure didn't move. "Are you injured?" He could see it move slightly, but it gave no response.

The man approached slowly, as to not scare whoever or whatever this thing was. once he was close enough, he saw the expression on the other's face. Actually, lack of expression. The face was bored and obviously didn't want the man's help.

He stuttered, "H-hallo..." His eyes scanned the figure. _'Very skinny,'_ was all he could possibly think of. "Are you hurt?"

The smaller person looked up at him, then quickly looked away, "I.. I'm fine."

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"(Full Name)."

Ludwig looked around and then centered his attention back towards the other man, "Are you.. waiting for someone?"

"No," She answered in a weak voice.

The German couldn't tell if tears were streaming down her face or if it was the rain. He had to admit, this eave wasn't a very good shelter. A place more warm would be ideal. Even if was something like a box. He shook his head slightly, reprimanding himself for making this situation so military.

He cleared his throat, though it didn't help much, "Where is your.. um.. place of living?"

(Name) let a small smile grace her face at the German's awkwardness. She tapped her finger on the ground. It was barely noticeable, but Ludwig saw it.

"It's too cold," Ludwig muttered out. "Even if it's just for tonight, stay with me. You'll die out here." His face was stricken with determination and some fear. Fear of the woman's decline.

"Okay."

His sigh was big. Too big. The (Nationality) had laughed, though a very slight amount, she did.

***

The (Nationality) sat on the German's bed in the hotel. She looked around, ' _Fancy... It reminds me of Arthur's house_.' 

She was wearing Ludwig's suit jacket. It was way too big on her, but it made her feel secure. Like a blanket. And though he was a stranger, (Name) had already developed a liking for him. It was so kind for him to do all of these things just for her. The German man was standing in the shower trying to comprehend what he just did. His finger combed through his wet hair, "What has gotten into me? I never randomly let strangers anywhere near me.."

Honestly, he could hear Arthur laughing at him when he shows up at the meeting tomorrow.

And what would his brother say?

 _"Well well well, what do we have here, West? You never told me about this one! My little bruder is growing up! How cute!"_ Only to hear his brother's extremely obnoxious laugh to follow his insensitive comment.

_'Nails on a chalkboard...'_

Ludwig subconsciously rubbed the bridge of his nose. Not to mention his annoying friends, Francis and Antonio...

He shut off the water with great force. The German cringed; he hadn't meant to do that.

He finished in the bathroom and looked at the female sitting on his bed. His one and only bed. "Do you.." Ludwig's voice had hidden inside his throat, causing (Name) to look at him.

"What?"

He forced his voice, making it crackle out, "D-did you want to use the restroom?"

The (Nationality) looked at him and nodded. She shakily stood up and almost collapsed.

Ludwig dove to catch her. He hadn't realized how unnecessary it was to do so until the small woman was pinned under him. On the bed.

His face exploded with shades of red, and he quickly removed himself. Sitting on the floor cowering behind his hands, back facing the (Nationality), mind racing.

 _'She was obviously going to land on the bed! What are you? Stupid?!'_ _  
_

(Name) was still lying on the bed, her face somewhere in between shocked and blank. She slowly sat up to see the German in front of her. Rising to stand up, she rested a dainty hand upon the man's shoulder, "It's alright. You didn't mean to." And walked into the bathroom.

The (Nationality) slid down the closed door, a hand on her chest and another entangled in her hair. Her heart was beating so fast, she was afraid Ludwig could hear it. Her mind ran off in all directions. Her lungs failed her. She whispered to herself, "What..? Why..? What is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the really old, really bad chapters. I hope you can make it through these cringeworthy chapters because they get better... I think? I'm an insecure writer, so I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy.

(Name) got out of the shower and saw that Ludwig was lying on the bed. She quietly walked towards the bed, but she felt fabric underneath her toes. Looking down, she found clothes. Neatly folded.

' _Are these for me?_ ' Her eyes widened in surprise. Her heart fluttered lightly. She bent down to pick up the clothes he had laid out for her.

(Name) quietly retreated into the bathroom again to change out of her towel. She first unfolded the shirt and gasped.

' _This shirt is so big!_ ' She reluctantly pulled the shirt over her head. The shirt engulfed her easily. The other piece of clothing was sweats.

She sighed when she saw herself in the mirror. There were dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale.

The clothes were definitely not a surprise. She looked like something was trying to swallow her whole.

(Name) opened the door and walked out. She was extra sure to be quiet. Ludwig looked like he was sleeping, which (Name) assumed when she just saw him lying there.

The (Nationality) didn't want to make things awkward between them so she was going to sleep on the floor. (Name) tried to sneak a pillow out from under his head. The pillow was almost out from under the German's head when he suddenly grabbed her wrists.(Name) screamed, screwing her eyes shut.

Ludwig was always very cautious when he was sleeping. So when he felt someone pulling something, he firmly grabbed their wrists.

A feminine shout knocked him out of his shocked state. He saw a woman in front of him, breathing heavily and eyes squeezed shut.

"What? (Name)?" Ludwig exclaimed, his grip on her wrists tightened. She let out a small whimper while opening her eyes. "What were you doing?" He pulled her closer to him.

She looked down at the floor, "I just wanted a pillow..."

The German looked confused, "Why would you need a pillow?"

(Name) blushed, "I was going to sleep on the floor."

Ludwig stared at the (Nationality) and sighed, “No. You aren’t sleeping on the floor.”

“Where would I sleep?”

He sat up and released her wrists, “You will sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor.”

“No! You’ve done so much for me. And I’m used to it,” (Name) looked away from the man in front of her.

After much discussion, the two decided that they would share the bed. (Name) was lying on one side and Ludwig on the other. Their backs were facing each other, blushes on both of their faces.

“Good night, (Name).”

“Good night, Ludwig.”

The German woke up to feel a slight pressure on his chest. He looked down to see (Name) curled up next to him, her head resting on his torso. Ludwig blushed and tried to move her, but her face saddened. He left her there to rest and gently stroked her hair. “She looks at peace when she sleeps. That’s good.”

He was smiling at the woman when a ringing came from the nightstand and knocked him out of his daze.

‘ _What were you thinking? She is a stranger!_ ’

Ludwig picked up his phone, “Hallo?”

“Broha! Where are you? The meeting is going to start soon and I’m here before you!” Gilbert laughed.

His eye twitched, “Ja, I know. I’ll be there before it starts.”

“Why are you so late? You’re usually the first person here! Don’t tell me… Are you in trouble? Did you get stuck somewhere? Do you need help?”

Ludwig’s eye twitched again, “Nein, I’m on my way right now.” He hung up before Gilbert responded. Ludwig glanced at (Name). What was he going to do with her? He couldn’t just leave her here. She would have to go with him.

“(Name),” the German whispered gently. Her eyes opened. She looked at her arms and how she was cuddling into his warmth. (Name) shifted backwards, not wanting to look disgusted with the man.

A pink tint flooded her face, “Sorry.”

He just shook his head and stood up, “You need to change.” She flinched, his voice was cold. (Name) nodded her head and stood up on the opposite side of the bed. “I’m not too sure what you will wear though.” Ludwig rubbed his neck.

“Actually,” he muttered, “I might have some on Feliciano’s clothes. Only because he pops up at the strangest times. They will still be big, but not like that,” he gestured to his own clothes.

She just nodded and accepted the offer. She stood by the disheveled bed awkwardly while he searched his suitcase. “Um,” she began. He hummed at her, but still searched. “Where are we going?”

“Oh, I have a meeting,” he said while scrutinizing the Italian’s clothes. Ludwig rose from his suitcase and handed the clothes to the waiting girl, “Here.”

She gratefully took them and walked into the bathroom.

The taxi ride to the meeting hall was fairly short. But it was completely silent. The driver didn’t even bother to consider talking to the two. (Name) sat rigid and Ludwig was looking over files on his lap. She thought about the clothes that he let her borrow. They were big, but a good fit compared to the clothes he had lent to her that night. She wore a light pink sweater and black trousers that she had rolled up to fit better.

When they got there Ludwig rushed out of the taxi and towards the building. (Name) quickly scurried after him. She was constantly holding her bottoms up and was out of breath when she got to the doors. Glancing around, (Name) saw that Ludwig was nowhere to be found.

Her breathing was shallow and shaky.

“Ciao Bella!” A voice yelled in her direction.

(Name) flinched as a hand landed on her shoulder. It spun her around to face a man who had the biggest smile she had ever seen.

“Are you lost?” He asked. She meekly shook her head. “Oh? My name is Feliciano! What’s your name?”

“(Name),” she whispered to the enthusiastic man.

“Nice to meet you! Well, I have to go to this meeting now, I think,” he looked confused as he started to walk away from her.

“Wait!” She clutched to the sleeve of his suit, “I need to get in there.”

“Really? Alrighty! We can go together!” The Italian looked her up and down. “Wait, your clothes look like ones that I own too!” He clutched her hands in his own, “We can match! We are going to be best friends! Now let's go!”

Ludwig got to the meeting room in record time. He was greeted by all of the other country representatives.

“Yo, dude! You were so totally late this time! What happened?” America asked as he slapped a hand on the German’s shoulder.

Ludwig was about to explain when he realized that (Name) wasn't with him, “Scheiße.”

“Ludwig! Look at this cute little lady I found outside! She is also wearing clothes that look just like mine! We could match!”

Francis laughed, “Did you say ‘lady’?”

Ludwig looked over at Feliciano to see him pulling a overwhelmed (Name) behind him, “(Name)! Are you alright?”

“(Name)?” Four countries yelped at the same time.

Francis rushed over to the woman, “Oh mon Dieu! I cannot believe my beautiful blue eyes!” He pulled her into a strong hug.

“Francis?” (Name) asked confused.

“Oui! C’est moi!” He pulled away from her, tears formed in his eyes. “It has been so long, non?”

“Yes, it has,” the girl gently smiled.

“Dudette!”

“Alfred? You're here too?” (Name) was quickly becoming flustered all of the sudden attention.

The American latched onto her and started sobbing, “I missed you!” (Name) cringed slightly as he sniffled loudly near her ear, “I missed you too.”

“(Name), eh?” A Canadian smiled at her behind Alfred.

“Matthew!” She pushed the sobbing man off of her and ran towards Matthew.

He stumbled back as she now clinged on him, “Nice to see you too, Province of Avalon.”

“Jeez, this formality. I'm not sure I could take it, bud.”

Ludwig watched from a distance. How did she know all of these people? He stood staring at her. She seemed more relaxed talking to those three, especially Matthew. And what was with that name? ‘Province of Avalon?’

(Name) felt someone watching her and she turned to Ludwig. She walked over to him and Feliciano.

“(Name), how did Feliciano find you?”

She sighed, “You walk much faster than I do. I got left behind.”

Ludwig cringed, “I'm so sorry.”

“Hello, Love.” The girl immediately stiffened in front of him.

“(Name), what's wrong?” The German asked softly.

“You know, it's been some time since I last saw you. Why don't you greet me properly?”

The female shook with fear, but turned to face the emerald eyes. She gasped when he set a hand upon her shoulder, “Hello, Arthur.”

“Love, it's great to finally see you again. You've grown!”

Her voice shook with her reply, “Yes.”

Ludwig heard this and pulled (Name) back into him, her back resting against his chest, “Excuse me, Arthur, but I would like to have a conversation with (Name) privately.”

Arthur’s eyes widened, “Of course, she is her own lady.” He smiled and pulled the girl in for a hug. She flinched. “We’ll talk again later, yes?” She nodded. He let her go.

Ludwig pulled (Name) out of the conference room and into a closet. Her head was down.

“What was that?” No response.

“(Name).” Again.

Ludwig got frustrated and grabbed her chin to look at him. Her eyes were blank and glassy. Eyebrows furrowed and her lip had started to bleed from her biting them. Her breathing was unsteady. She stared through him.

“(Name)...” He whispered gently and pulled her into his chest.

She stood not hugging back, as stiff as a board, making no sound. He caressed her hair. It was soft, “It's Ludwig, (Name). Okay? You are with me. Me, Ludwig.”

Her body relaxed into his arms and pressed her wet face to his dress shirt. He pulled them both down so they were sitting on the floor. He held her close.

Her breathing slowed into deep breaths and she nuzzled into his firm chest. The German sighed and felt his face heat up. What _was_ that?


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig slowly caressed the crying woman’s back in an attempt to try and soothe her. He couldn’t understand what had just occurred in the large conference room. He recounted the events in order to try and make sense of what exactly happened.

He hustled into the building due to his tardiness, forgetting (Name) in the process. The German man cringed at himself for abandoning her when she had no idea where they were. Ludwig got caught up in trying to defend himself for arriving late to the meeting. While he was distracted by the other countries, Feliciano found (Name) and dragged her inside. The woman was then mobbed by Francis, Alfred, and Matthew, but was all too happy to be in their company. Everything seemed fine until Arthur called out to her.

Analyzing the situation didn’t really make Ludwig more aware of what went down besides the fact that (Name) somehow knew and was affiliated with those four countries. After all, Matthew did call the woman ‘Province of Avalon’. He’d never heard of any region with that name.

When Ludwig finally came back to reality, he saw that (Name) had pulled away from him and was furiously wiping her cheeks. Her face and eyes were red from crying and rubbing at them with the sweater’s coarse fabric. She was staring at the ground of the dark closet and her breathing was still shaky, but had calmed down significantly. He couldn’t quite read the expression on her face, but then again, he wasn’t very good at dealing with other people’s emotions.

Suddenly feeling very awkward, Ludwig timidly reached toward the girl huddled in the small space with him, “(Name)-”.

The man was cut off when the door of the closet was ripped open. On the other side stood a maid, who was just as surprised to see the pair inside the small room. She screamed in shock, “Oh! I…”

All three of them were frozen in place. The maid sheepishly looked between the two, “Um, actually, I’ll just… come back later.” After the door was quietly closed, the only thing that was heard was the sound of her small heels clicking through the corridor.

The German man chuckled nervously, “We should get back to the meeting if you are feeling okay.” He stood up and dusted himself off before looking at (Name) on the floor. A part of himself said to go back to the meeting and she will follow when she’s ready. Another part of him said to make sure she’s alright. He sighed and offered her his hand. The woman glanced at his hand and back at him. 

He wasn’t looking at her, which made her feel guilty for making him miss parts of the meeting. She gently accepted his hand and pushed herself off the hard floor. Once she was steady on her feet, Ludwig opened the closet door and led them out into the hallway. (Name) felt messy and was reluctant to head back into the large conference room; she was worried that everyone’s eyes would be on her.

“Um, Ludwig,” (Name) whispered weakly, “can I please go to the restroom?”

Ludwig stopped and turned to face her. She was ducking her head so he couldn’t see her face clearly. He sighed and quickly looked in the direction of the meeting room. He wanted to return so that he could discuss some of the topics on the agenda. The German was about to try and convince the woman to just come to the conference room, when he heard French and English yells overlapping and a certain grating laugh echoing through the building. His eye twitched, he clearly wasn’t missing anything anyway.

“Ja, (Name), let’s go.”

  
  


She stood looking at her reflection in the well-kept bathroom. The floors were spotless and the smell of fresh linen lingered in the air. She wondered if the bathrooms had ever even been used. Her reflection was one that she didn’t quite recognize. Eyes that once held little expression were once again reinvigorated with dread. The woman’s lashes were wet and clumped together with the weight of her tears. Her mind was racing and it could be seen in the distressed look on her face. (Name) rested her forearms on the granite counter of the sinks and rested her head in her delicate hands.

Why was she surprised to see Arthur? She did come to London, what else was she expecting?

_ I wasn’t expecting to see him so soon _ , (Name) snarled at herself. She sighed. She didn’t mean to be harsh towards herself, especially when she knew deep down that she was right. 

(Name) had been living on the streets of London for weeks. She moved around, so she wouldn’t be spotted by the police. It isn’t like she knew where Arthur lived either. She had never been to London. She’d never been anywhere else in the world except for home. And the airport.

“(Name), are, um… are you doing okay in there?” Ludwig asked her, leaning on the doorframe of the women’s restroom. She had been in there for about five minutes, but he didn’t hear any water running and he was anxious to get back to the meeting room.

“Oh! Y-yes, sorry,” the woman yelped. She had been lost in her thoughts and forgot that Ludwig was standing outside awaiting her return. She turned on the faucet and let the water run between her fingers. Once it was warm enough, she gently splashed her face. 

Letting the water drip down her neck, (Name) looked into the mirror again. It reminded her of meeting Ludwig yesterday. She was grateful that she wasn’t living on the streets for now, but she didn’t know how she felt about the situation as a whole. Ludwig was… interesting. He was different from anyone she’s ever met. Not that she has met many people. She couldn’t deny that he was handsome, in his own stern sort of way. She also couldn’t deny that she was afraid of him.

_ That’s not his fault _ , she frowned at herself.

To see Francis, Alfred, and Matthew made her happier than she’d been in a long time. Her memory of what they looked like had started to fade with age. (Name) smiled knowing that they all seemed like they were in good health.

As her mind flitted towards Arthur again, she quickly turned off the water and pat her face. The woman dried her hands with a paper towel as she made her way to the door. She gripped the handle with her used paper towel and paused. 

(Name) doubted her ability to face everyone in the conference room. The meeting was held in London, that meant that Arthur was going to be hosting. Before letting her thoughts consume her again, she ripped open the door, which startled Ludwig.

“(Name)!” Ludwig shouted. His cheeks began to flush with color. The German man cleared his throat in an attempt to cover his embarrassment at her catching him off guard, “Are you ready to head back into the meeting room now?”

The woman tossed the paper towel in the garbage bin and rolled her shoulders back. She exhaled heavily and looked up at the blonde man standing next to her, “Can I please sit next to you?”

Shocked, Ludwig stuttered, “I-If that’s what you want!” The man started marching towards the double doors of the conference room. The girl rushed behind him not wanting to get lost like earlier. Once he arrived at the doors, he looked back at (Name). She was wringing her hands and looking straight on, avoiding his gaze.

“(Name),” he rested his large hand on her shoulder and brought her out of her head. He smiled gently at her, “I’m with you.”

The woman’s face heated up at the sudden sincerity in Ludwig’s voice. She returned his small smile and nodded at him.

When Ludwig opened the doors, the whole room started to quiet down. One by one, countries began to take their seats. (Name) noticed the maid from earlier had brought an extra chair and set it beside a chair labelled ‘Germany’. The pair took their respective seats as Arthur made his way to the head of the large table.

(Name) whipped her head toward the man sitting next to her, “You are Germany?”

“Huh?” Ludwig wondered aloud. He cursed in his head. Saying ‘Huh?’ sounded so dumb coming out of his mouth! And everyday people weren’t supposed to know about their personifications. Then again, (Name) did seem to know four very powerful countries intimately. Was she just an ordinary human?

The woman smiled at him, “This is my first time meeting a country that I’m not related to. I never would have known otherwise. Though, you did have this air about you when we met.”

Ludwig’s head was spinning, “Was?”

A throat cleared itself at the head of the table, “Well (Name), I know you are a guest, but would you refrain from discussion during the meeting? We’re already running late as it is.”

From the corner of his eye, Ludwig could see (Name) stiffen at Arthur’s words. His heart pulled with irritation; how could he say that to her when he causes disturbances in the meetings every time?

The German man was about to comment, but another country beat him to it.

“Whoa, dude! (Name) wasn’t doing anything wrong! You and Francis bicker all the time during meetings,” Alfred turned to (Name) and flashed a big smile at her, “You’re cool, dudette. Don’t let Arthur’s grumpiness make you feel bad.”

(Name) smiled meekly, but remained tense from Arthur’s words.

“Alfred, you git, sit down so I can start!” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose at Alfred’s behavior. “Now, before we get into the agenda for today, I would like to welcome someone,” his gaze flickered over towards (Name). “Stand up.”

Her breath was caught in her chest. Her legs felt like they would buckle as she slowly stood up, all the while maintaining eye contact with the British man at the head of the table.

“I would like to introduce, (Full Name), also known as the Province of Avalon,” Arthur gestured towards the shaking woman. Muttering spread throughout the room. 

In his own version of a whisper, Gilbert turned to his younger brother and said, “I’ve never heard of that place.” Ludwig glared in return for saying that so loud with (Name) standing right there, but he had never heard of her either.

Arthur grinned at the girl, who was clearly afraid of standing under his scrutiny, “Welcome back, Love.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Since the meeting started later than planned, not as many topics on the agenda were discussed,” Arthur sighed. “We still need to finish the rest of what was originally laid out for today. Another meeting will be scheduled for tomorrow at 10 a.m. BST, of course.”

The meeting was long, even though they happened to start late. Ludwig stood up to stretch his legs after Arthur closed the meeting for the day. He really tried to focus on the topics at hand, but his mind kept drifting towards the woman sitting to his left. She really was an enigma. How could she have just appeared out of nowhere? Even if she was a country, shouldn’t she be a child if this was everyone else’s first time meeting her? How did she know Arthur, Alfred, Francis, and Matthew? And above everything else, why was she so fearful of Arthur? The German man had a million questions and zero answers. He combed his fingers through his blond hair; he couldn’t wrap his head around everything that he learned today.

(Name) had been thinking throughout the whole meeting. There were so many new faces, so many people that she never had the chance to meet. The world was a lot bigger than she ever could have imagined. While countries had the opportunity to speak, she found herself slowly scanning the table. Her eyes absorbed all of the faces surrounding her. Pairs of eyes sometimes met hers and tried to follow up with a smile. Despite their friendliness, (Name) quickly tore her gaze away and focused on her much more interesting hands.

Ludwig glanced down at (Name) still sitting in her chair. She looked like she zoned out, which is understandable for someone’s first meeting. It’s hard to listen to countries bicker for hours. Many of the personifications were still wandering around the conference room, groaning about having to extend their stay in London for another long, tedious meeting.

Alfred rolled his eyes, “Well Arthur, it’s a good thing that we’re all countries and can get our bosses to pull strings. We would’ve been totally screwed otherwise, dude!”

“I agree with Alfred for once,” Francis scoffed and crossed his arms. He surveyed the room until his eyes landed upon the woman still sitting at the long table. “So ma chèrie, where are you going to stay the extra night? You can always stay with me,” the blond man smiled and winked in her direction.

(Name) slowly realized that Francis was addressing her, “What?” She was so lost in thought that she had hardly realized the meeting had ended.

The French man waltzed towards her and grabbed her hands, “Ah, ma choue, you always were such a daydreamer.” The woman blushed in response. “Please, come home with me today. We can catch up!” His blue eyes wide, awaiting her confirmation.

She struggled to find her words, “Francis… I would love to go with you and talk, but um…” Her mind sought for some sort of explanation as to why she couldn’t go with Francis. Yes, she loved him, but the day left her overwhelmed and exhausted. Talking about her situation with him was the last thing that she wanted to do.

“You left your belongings at my hotel room, didn't you, (Name)?” Her head turned to Ludwig in confusion. “All of your stuff is still there, so you should just stay with me for the extra night,” the German man explained. He stared at her with the same stern expression that his face always carried, but his eyes held a message that only she could comprehend.

The woman nodded as she moved to face Francis again, “Yes! Yes, I’m sorry, Francis. Perhaps we could have a late lunch after the meeting, though?”

He cooed at (Name), “Oui, that’s a fabulous idea! I will see you tomorrow then, ma princesse polie. La bise et un calîn, s’il te plaît.” (Name) and Francis hugged each other and touched cheeks while making a kissing sound. When the woman pulled away, her face was rosy. She hadn’t shared a moment with the French man in quite some time.

The personification of France made his way towards the exit, but not before stopping in front of Germany, “You better take care of ma fleur tonight or I will have your head. I’ll make a new guillotine just for you, mon ami.” With leaving a firm pat on the Germanic nation’s shoulder, Francis left the conference room.

Normally, Ludwig didn’t pay much mind to the French man’s words. However, something about the way Francis looked at him sent shivers down his spine. While he was still stunned by the words just spoken to him, someone else tackled his back.

“Kleiner Bruder,” Gilbert whined as Ludwig stumbled forward, “I came all the way from Berlin for today and I don’t want to go back home, so I’m staying with you!” The albino man smiled at the younger German, “Aren’t you happy to have the Awesome Me there with you?”

Ludwig sighed, “Nein, you’re annoying.” He looked at the woman in front of them, “Sheiße, I just told Francis that you were staying with me.”

(Name) faintly smiled at him, “It’s alright, Ludwig, I can-”

“Nein,” the German man interrupted her. He already knew that she was going to offer to sleep on the streets again. That was not happening.

“Was, West?” the Prussian studied the girl boredly before realizing what his younger brother said. He smirked and sauntered towards her, “So, you are staying with West and the Awesome Prussia tonight? Consider yourself lucky, Frau.”

The woman shrunk under the gaze of his red eyes; the confidence that they held intimidated her. Ludwig’s elbow hooked around the white haired man’s neck and yanked him backwards. Gilbert’s breath escaped his body as his younger brother dragged him away from (Name).

“Stop harassing her! She’s going to be our guest tonight and I will leave you to sleep in the hallway if you keep this up,” Ludwig commanded. The albino scratched at the arm that was holding him captive, only to be released once he choked out an ‘okay’. The German man huffed, “(Name), this is my older brother, Gilbert. Gilbert, this is (Name).”

She smiled meekly, “It’s nice to meet you.” (Name) stuck out her hand to the pale man who was still trying to clear his throat.

“Ja, it is nice to meet me,” Gilbert smiled smugly while taking her hand. He yelped as Ludwig jammed his elbow into his ribs. The German man started to yell at his older brother for his bad manners while the Prussian man was yelling back at his brother, telling him that he has always acted this way.

(Name) stood in wonder watching the two brothers interact with each other. She smiled to herself.  _ Well, at least tonight will be interesting _ , she thought.

  
  


The three of them arrived back to the hotel after a short cab ride. Ludwig was going to suggest walking back and finding a restaurant to eat at, but Gilbert reminded him that they were in England. Both of the males shuddered and ushered (Name) towards the street to hail a taxi.

Upon arriving to the suite, Gilbert ran towards the bed and launched himself on it. His body undulated with the force of his leap as he sighed in relief. Ludwig rolled his eyes at the childish behavior that his brother exhibited. It was nothing new to him, but (Name) was here and he thought that Gilbert would’ve composed himself a little bit.

(Name) gently closed the door before trailing behind the blond man. He was setting his belongings on a small table located in the front of the large room. Adjacent to the table was a kitchenette, containing just enough kitchenware to cook a quick meal. The woman took a seat at the table, looking over towards the bed to see the Prussian man pouting.

“Luddy, I’m starving! My stomach is eating its awesome self!” Gilbert complained. (Name) bit her lip at the nickname to prevent herself from laughing. It really didn’t suit his stoic demeanor.

Ludwig’s face flushed red, “Gilbert! Do not call me-” His fussing was interrupted by the Prussian’s boisterous laughter. The blond man frantically turned to the woman sitting at the table to see her looking away from him with her hand covering her mouth, her body slightly shaking. 

Gilbert smirked, “Don’t feel embarrassed little brother. You don’t always have to be so stern!” The albino man quickly sat up on the bed to look at (Name), a bright smile lighting up his pale features. “Luddy used to be the sweetest little boy, (Name)! He is still a big softy at heart. In fact, he loves to-”

A hand was slammed down on the table between the giggling duo. The woman flinched at the sudden movement in front of her.

Ludwig peeled his hand off the table and sighed heavily, his brow twitching violently, “I’m going to the store.” He turned away from the two and headed towards the exit.

“Wait, Ludwig…” Gilbert trailed as the door slammed behind the robust man. He groaned and flopped back onto the bed, “I didn’t think he would get that upset.”

The man craned his neck to look at the door and saw (Name) still sitting stiffly in the same position as when his younger brother almost broke the table in half. He gazed at her boredly, “Hey.”

She didn’t move. It didn’t even look like she blinked. Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows and got up from the bed. The woman remained still, her face molded into a look of apprehension. He advanced toward her, confusion apparent on his features.

He paused when he stood at her side, finally getting a good look at her. (Name)’s eyes seemed to be glued to the spot where Ludwig’s hand was moments earlier. Her bottom lip was tucked in between her teeth and her legs were drawn up, suspended on the chair’s spindle.

Gilbert reached out to touch one of her raised shoulders, “(Name)?”

(Name) gasped and cowered away from the Prussian’s hand. Her gaze shot to the man in front of her.

He regarded her, surprised by her reaction. His features grew concerned as her’s were flooded with realization.

“(Name)... What…” Gilbert struggled to find words, which - in the back of his mind - astonished him. “Are you okay?”

The woman slowed her breathing as she eyed the white-haired man. Her face grew hot with frustration and embarrassment. She sharply looked down at the floor and stood up. Gilbert took a step away from her, afraid that she might feel trapped by his presence.

“I think I’m going to take a shower,” she muttered as her feet carried her towards the bathroom. Her shoulder brushed against his arm as she made her way past him.

Still speechless, the Prussian spun to address her, only to see the woman’s figure disappear behind the bathroom wall. He hurried after her, reaching the closed door just in time to hear a small click. His hand gripped the handle, which refused to turn.

“Scheiße,” Gilbert cursed and pressed his ear to the door. It was silent, until the sound of water running up and out of the pipes was heard. There was another noise that followed, but he couldn’t determine what it was.

The man sighed and left the door to sit back on the sole bed in the suite. His hand ran through his white hair as he lightly chuckled to himself, “And here I thought the stress would stay in the conference room.”

  
  


Ludwig grit his teeth as he marched down the hallway towards the elevator. He couldn’t believe that his older brother was trying  _ that _ hard to embarrass him in front of someone new. He jammed his fingers at the down button and snarled at himself.

_ Gilbert wasn’t the only one to embarrass me _ , he sheepishly thought. He was mortified that he lost his cool in front of (Name). The German man didn’t need his reflection in the elevator doors to tell him that his cheeks were rosy.

A small ding announced the lift’s arrival and Ludwig wasted no time getting in. He felt the guilt creep up his back slowly. His mind went on a tirade about how he needed to improve his social skills. He wished that he was more like Gilbert in that aspect, only less annoying.

The blond man gasped, realizing that he left (Name) alone with Gilbert.

_ If he lays a finger on her, I swear _ , Ludwig grumbled to himself. His imagination ran wild with scenarios of his older brother trying to make (Name) uncomfortable. The German was well aware of Gilbert’s past with Elizabeta and Roderich. 

_ He’s almost as bad as Francis,  _ he thought and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

The elevator slowed to a stop as it approached the ground floor. He vacated the lift and walked through the lobby, trying to resist the urge to storm back upstairs and make Gilbert go shopping instead. His fists clenched and unclenched in an attempt to quiet his mind.

Today was undoubtedly one of the most stressful days in his modern life. He needed answers on everything. Who was this woman that just so happened to stumble into everyone’s life? Well, everyone save for Arthur, Alfred, Francis, and Matthew.

Ludwig inhaled deeply as he exited the hotel. The fresh air was nice, but he still felt cramped from his anxiety weighing on him. He needed to do something to not only decompress, but to make it up to (Name) for his behavior… and probably his brother’s.

_ I wonder what kind of cake she likes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hope you like it so far. I usually slow because I'm trying to get a degree, but I'm going to try to be faster and update soon. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Steam quickly flooded the hotel bathroom, depositing a wet cast upon every surface. The moisture clung to (Name)’s revealed skin as she pulled the sweater over her head. She looked into the fogged up mirror, seeking out her reflection. A small hiccup escaped her lips. Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears, which were becoming so heavy that they threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. She could see the shimmer of the pooling water in her eyes, wobbling with every shaky breath she took. Her delicate hands moved to slip off the ill-fitting trousers that Ludwig let her wear to the meeting.

As the pants unceremoniously fell to the floor, her breath hitched. “Ludwig…” she muttered to herself. With a blink, all of her previously unshed tears were forced to rush down her face.

(Name) wiped her face before removing her undergarments and stepping into the shower. She ducked her head under the stream of hot water and sighed as the liquid caressed her body in its warmth.

_Why… did I react that way?_ (Name) asked herself, pushing her wet hair out of her face. Ludwig had been nothing but kind to her since he saw her on the street. She wouldn’t even be here right now if it weren’t for him. He wasn’t upset at her when he slammed his hand down. Or was he?

She shook her head, chastising herself for feeling anxious around Ludwig. Sure, he was intimidating and a little stiff, but he obviously has a good heart. He wouldn’t hurt her... Right?

No. Not everyone is cruel. Then again, Arthur didn’t always act-

The bottle of shampoo that she just picked up shot out of her hand and across the shower. She yelped in surprise before scrambling to catch it. The bottle was now slightly dented, as if someone had tried to crush it.

(Name) exhaled shakily and poured some of the viscous liquid into her hands before lathering her scalp. She didn’t mean to compare Ludwig to Arthur, her subconscious making her distrustful in strangers. Accepting the German man’s offer to stay with him was accidental. Something about his demeanor made her feel like she couldn’t deny him. She hadn’t been aware of his true nature: a country, and a major one at that. The world around her had always been so small, despite her desire to explore and see beyond her home. Her mind wandered to that time, when she was hardly larger than the waves of green grass that swept across her peninsula.

_A young boy sprinted down the gentle sloping terrain, his laughter mingling with the sound of waves crashing on the rocky shore below. His head darted around the landscape, sandy blond hair fluttering around him._

_“Where are you?” he called out to the vast horizon of water in front of him._

_As the breeze caressed his face, a light giggle reached his ears. He whipped his body around towards the noise and spotted two suspicious unruly hairs from behind a small boulder at the base of the bluff._

_The boy’s features lit up, blue eyes shining with amusement. He crept over towards the rock, his suspicions being confirmed by the sounds of shushing and some more light laughter._

_“Aha!” He yelled as he jumped out at the two children. Both screamed with wide eyes and tried to scramble to their feet to run from the seeker. He collected one of the hiders, a young girl, into his arms, laughing at her futile attempts to squirm out of his grasp._

_Overpowered by the boy, she surrendered and joined him in chasing the other child down the beach. Screams and light chuckles erupted from the boy fleeing from his potential captors. He turned to taunt them for being too slow when his foot caught on a small rock. The girl gasped as she watched him tumble over and skid across the earth._

_“Matthew!” she yelled as she increased her pace to reach him sooner. His groans grew in volume as he tried to sit up. The boy flopped on his back to expose his fresh wounds to the girl who kneeled down before him. Her breath hitched as she saw blood run down his legs. She whipped her head around to face the other boy just arriving to them, “Alfred, what do we do? He’s bleeding a lot!”_

_The American cringed, “I don’t know, but it looks pretty bad. Should we take him back to your house?”_

_A gasp escaped the boy’s mouth as he sat up on his scraped hands, “No, it’s alright,” he smiled shakily, “I’m fine.”_

_Resting one hand on Matthew’s back to help stabilize him, the girl’s brow furrowed in concern, “Matthew, stay here with Alfred. I’m going to get some bandages from my house and bring them back.”_

_Alfred scoffed and adorned a proud smile, “Why can’t I just carry him to your place? I’m strong!”_

_“I think we all know how hard it is to get blood out of clothes,” Matthew glanced at him knowingly. Alfred peered down at his attire; the soft garments were fairly clean, save for some grass stains from the day’s adventures and faded brown patches. The injured boy lightly chuckled at the other boy’s visage slowly turning pink. His attention turned back to the girl kneeling before him, “We’ll wait for you here.”_

_She nodded at him before scurrying away from the beach. Her legs and lungs burned at the incline of the hill leading towards her house. The wind swept her hair around her, flustering her further. Her cheeks were speckled red, stinging from exertion and the strong winds. As her small cabin came into view, she sprinted faster, wanting to get back to Matthew and Alfred as soon as she could._

_Her small hands shoved open the wooden door, letting it slam against the adjacent wall. She was quickly pulled out of her determined focus, a gasp escaping her as she stepped back towards the threshold._

_A blond man turned in her direction suddenly, his features startling her further. His clothes were much nicer than the ones that her, Alfred, and Matthew would wear. They looked expensive. His wide emerald eyes, framed by shaggy hair and robust eyebrows, bored into her, making her whimper as she continued to slowly retreat._

_He cleared his throat, “Well, hello. Is this your house? I apologize for entering without you being here, but after hearing so many rumors I wanted to see for myself.” The man offered the girl a polite smile as he approached her, “My name is Arthur Kirkland.”_

With trembling hands, she continued to massage the shampoo into her hair. Fingers pushed against her scalp aggressively, trying to scrub out the memories of that man. Her eyes glazed over as tears mixed with hot water, descending from her head to the smooth tiles of shower floor.

“(Name)!” A grating voice screamed through the bathroom door, accompanied by many rapid knocks, “Are you okay? I heard you yell!”

“Gilbert!” She jumped at the sudden cacophony erupting from behind the wooden door. “Jeez, yes. Sorry, I dropped something.”

“Well, if you need the Awesome Me to break down this door while you’re still in the shower, just scream my name, Schatz.”

The woman felt her cheeks heat up more under the hot stream of water at the sound of his unique laughter. It seemed to get louder the longer it took her to respond to him. Eventually, she could hear his laughter fading as he wandered away from the barrier between the rooms. She relaxed, feeling more comfortable in his absence, rushing to finish bathing herself.

Turning the faucet, she sighed as the water stopped flowing above her. The room was quiet, save for spare water dripping from the shower head and muffled voices beyond the door. (Name) wrapped herself in a towel and approached the counter in search of clean clothes to put on. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized that all the clothes that she had been wearing were borrowed from Ludwig.

Gathering her courage, she peeked outside of the door. The white-haired man was lying on the bed flicking through the available channels when he turned towards the ray of light now exiting from behind the cracked bathroom door. A smirk grew on his face at her nervous behavior. He would never hurt a lady, instead, feeling very shy around them when it came down to anything important. However, he refuses to miss an opportunity to poke fun at someone.

“You’re out of the shower, but peeking from behind the door like that… Do you need me after all?” His smirk grew to laughter at her flustered reaction, her cheeks growing more pink at his remarks.

She cleared her throat, attempting to regain her composure. “I,” she paused, “could actually use your help, yes.” Gilbert’s eyes widened before he sat up, crossing his legs and resting his cheek on a closed fist. He looked at her expectantly, the silence between them making (Name) more anxious. Gulping in air to steady her increasing heart rate, she lowers her head, “I don’t have any clothes with me.” Peering over, she sees that his expression hasn’t changed. “So, would you mind if I borrowed yours?” she muttered. 

Gilbert rose from his place on the bed, slowly making his way over to the bathroom. (Name) had half a mind to slam the door in front of her, but his foot already nudged itself between the door and the door jam. A serious demeanor settled across his face, which she felt didn’t suit him. One of his hands rested on the outside wall for leverage, the other taking hold of the door handle. His body started to lean over her’s, making her wish that she had attempted to close the door sooner. Red eyes met her own, appearing soft despite his severe air.

“Of course. But we need to have a little chat, ja?”  
  


Ludwig fumbled with the key card to his room, the grocery bags in his hands impeding what would normally be a swift entry. Finally getting his arm to be at the right angle to slide the key into the card reader, he groaned in relief at the sound of the lock being undone. His foot pushed the door open, probably a bit more forceful than he would have liked.

Gilbert and (Name) jumped at the sound of the door hitting the doorstop. The German man’s eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the two sitting next to each other on the bed. His brother appeared to be fine, happy even, but the woman beside him was sniffling gently.

“Perfect timing!” Gilbert exclaimed. “I wanted to take the clothes that (Name) has been using to a laundrette, but I didn’t want to leave her alone. Now that you’re back, I’ll be on my way,” he smiled grabbing the now filled laundry bag from the small hotel closet.

The blond man spun around, “Now wait just a minute!” He glared as the door shut between him and the Prussian.

(Name), still sitting in the bed, felt obligated to make conversation to clear the tension from the air. “Welcome back. How was the store?”

His shoulders dropped at her polite tone, never realizing he tensed up in the first place. Turning to her, concern evident on his face, “Are you okay?” Gilbert was not always the best company, something he knew from them living together as adults. His older brother enjoys getting in other people’s space and staying there, which might be okay with Francis and Antonio, but with someone as meek as (Name)? Then again, Gilbert doesn’t really know about boundaries nor care about them, considering that whole situation with Elizabeta when they were kids.

“Yes? Are you?” she questioned back at him, confused by his worry towards her.

He stared at her incredulously, “He… didn’t do anything?” She quietly shook her head, concern now growing within her. Ludwig sighed, relieved that his brother wasn’t trying to do anything suspicious in his absence.

(Name) glanced at the bags in his hands and was surprised to see that they looked rather full for one meal. “What did you decide to get for dinner, Ludwig? It seems like a lot for three people,” she chuckled nervously.

A small blush lit up his cheeks. “Ja,” he stuttered, “it is a lot, but it’s because I got stuff to make käsekuchen.”

“What is that?”

“It’s… German cheesecake.”

The woman leapt up from the bed and practically ran towards the German man. His blush intensified, her reaction seeming out of character from what he knew.

“You’re _making_ cheesecake? Like from scratch?” (Name)’s excitement plastered on her face. He merely nodded, still taken aback. She looked up at him, eyes shining, stunning the blond man further. “Can I help?”

The gears in Ludwig’s head started turning again, finally processing everything, “You… want to help?” A smile almost cracked his visage as she nodded eagerly at him. “Ja, of course you can help.”

Practically trembling with enthusiasm, (Name) made her way to the counter and pushed her hair back from her face, hoping it would stay out of the way.

Ludwig followed behind her, noticing her struggling to keep her hair tame. “Oh ja, I got you these,” he said, setting the bags down on the countertop before rustling through one of them. He revealed a small pack of hair ties and handed them to her, “I thought you might need them.”

Her smaller hand took the object from him, cradling it in her open palm. She bit her lip at the gentle gesture, forcing the tight feeling that threatened to creep up her throat back down. The intentions behind his simple act were so pure, that she couldn’t help but feel moved. The hair ties even matched the shade of her hair! “Thank you, Ludwig,” she grinned up at him. “That was very thoughtful.”

Looking down at her, Ludwig coughed out a quick “you’re welcome” before turning away. He felt embarrassed by her genuine smile. They were just hair ties, did they really elicit such a reaction? Perhaps it just means that she feels more comfortable around him. And if that is the case, then maybe he can find out more about her and her history.

“So, (Name),” the woman hummed a response, acknowledging that she heard him. He regarded her again, watching her pull groceries out of the bag and lay them about the counter. “Who are you really?” the blond man asked, putting things they didn’t need inside the fridge.

She paused at his direct question, not knowing exactly how to answer. “It’s kind of a long story,” she sighed. “I’m not a country, per say… I’m a province these days, as you might’ve guessed when Matthew approached me.”

Ludwig nodded, “Yes, I overheard him at the meeting. Can you stir in these ingredients while I pour them?” He handed her a bowl and a spoon, “Sorry, I do want to hear your story, but I also want to make this cake… as an apology.”

Her eyes widened as she accepted the two objects, waiting for him to give instructions, “An apology?” She laughed, trying to hold still so Ludwig wouldn’t miss the bowl. “What could you possibly feel the need to apologize for?” The tone of her voice softened as her laughter ceased, “You’ve done so much for me.”

“Ja, well, I kind of lost my composure in front of you earlier. You’ve had a rough day, so it was unfair to you,” he lamented remembering the events of the conference room.

(Name) smiled sadly at the contents of the bowl, “I see. Thank you for your apology, but you really have nothing to be sorry about.” She could see him peering down at her with a furrowed brow. “I think this cake will do fine in place of your apology, though,” she placated, stirring together the mixture of quark, egg yolks, sugar, lemon juice, and various sources of vanilla.

“Matthew is Canada, as well as my brother. I’m considered Avalon, which exists, but is now a part of Newfoundland. Since that’s a province in Canada, I’m,” she hesitated in her stirring. Ludwig gazed at her while making the crust, silently encouraging her. “I’m not really anything anymore,” she continued. “I don’t even know why I exist anymore, though I have suspicions about my brother funneling power into me through tourism. But… I wouldn’t exist now without him. I can’t survive on my own.”

Suddenly, Ludwig regretted asking her about who she was. How easy it can be for countries to disappear is frightening, having seen it with his own eyes. He knew how painful it was for Gilbert to have the power pulled from him forcefully. He hated his boss during that time, being coerced into doing such awful things. Those years were a dark period for the both of them. If they hadn’t unified, Gilbert might have actually ceased to exist. Despite their different dispositions, Ludwig wouldn’t be able to live without his older brother.

Facing her, he could see her shaking as she mixed the filling slowly. He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention, “You’re done with mixing now. Thank you for your help,” she smiled sheepishly as she set down the bowl.

(Name) watched Ludwig grab the bowl of separated egg whites, sighing before whisking vigorously. The sudden change in mood made her giggle, lighter air being incorporated into the space between them. “You know, I would never have guessed that you bake,” she teased.

A curt laugh stumbled from the German man’s lips as he whisked faster, “Ja, it’s soothing.” He glanced down, “Despite how this might seem like it’s not.”

She stared at his arms while he beat the egg whites, eyeing how his muscles flexed beneath his dress shirt. It’s impossible for this to be his only hobby, especially considering how much sugar and fat was in this recipe. She gulped before distracting herself with preheating the small hotel oven.

“Did my older brother give you any trouble?”

Leaning back against the counter, she recounted what happened a short while ago. In the back of her mind, she pondered at how he wasn’t at all breathless by the speed of his mixing. “No, not really. We just chatted a little bit… It was similar to what we were just talking about.”

He nodded and stopped whisking, “I’m going to pour the egg whites in, so can you fold them into the filling?”

Her brow furrowed, picking up the bowl containing the filling, “You mean just mix it in like normal, right?”

Ludwig carefully deposited the fluffy egg whites into the mixture, “Nein, you have to be gentle. You want to keep that air that we just whisked in. I’ll show you what I mean.”

(Name) bit her lip to hold back a grin at his subtle gushing over the baking procedure. Her face immediately shifted as he approached her, taking the bowl in his hands. The close proximity between the two of them made her nervous, but comfortable. Though her history was hard to talk about, she appreciated him listening to her. Gilbert, too. Perhaps in time, she’ll tell them more. That is, if they maintain their newfound acquaintanceship. She hadn’t even considered that they might not speak anymore after the meeting tomorrow. Promising herself that she would do her best to not let that happen, she tuned back into what Ludwig was saying.

“After you ‘fold’, turn the bowl. And that’s about it,” he shrugged, handing her the bowl. “Do you understand?”

She smiled at him, “Yep!”

He kept his position next to her, observing to ensure that she didn’t overmix. His looming figure made her feel slightly suffocated, but she tried to shake it off.

By the time the oven announced that it was ready for use, the egg whites were fully incorporated into the rest of the batter. Ludwig held the bowl as (Name) made sure to scrape the homogenized filling into the cake pan with crust layering the bottom.

The German man gently pushed the pan to the center of the oven rack before closing the door, “We’ll check back in an hour.”

“Thank you for letting me help, Ludwig,” she exclaimed, keen to try the dessert they made together.

He hummed at her, already cleaning their previous workspace. Remembering that he still had to cook something for them to actually eat, not just sweets, he turned towards the woman who was returning to the bed to relax. “Would you… want to help with dinner as well?”

Her advance to the bed halted. She whipped around, drifting back to the kitchenette. Once again at his side, she giggled and chirped, “Yes, Chef!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That took a while, so I made it longer than usual. I hope you enjoy this one. I’ve been watching a lot of Bon Appetit, if you couldn’t tell. Though I make no promises, I’ll try to put something else out soon! I appreciate your sweet comments so much, you have no idea. I also hope that everyone is staying safe right now. It’s a scary situation, for sure. Practice social distancing/quarantining and wash your hands! Until next time.


End file.
